


Somebody to Die For

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Ilian's POV, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Ilian thinks about the upcoming conclave. (pre-4x10; Ilian's POV)





	Somebody to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> _“’Cause I don't need this life. I just need… Somebody to die for.”_ \- [_Somebody to Die For_ , Hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt1kc_FniKM)

Ilian stared at his sheep, deep in thought.

He would leave his home that day.

His winter was coming.

In only a few days, he would die and finally join his family.

He did not fear death. He’d been taught from a young age not to.

 _Nou fir wamplei in, Ilion ***1** ,_ he remember his _Nomon ***2**_ saying to him when he was a boy. _Em bilaik stoda kom nes soujon noumou ***3**._

Ilian knew the truth no other Trishanakru clansman wanted to face. The warriors his clan had gathered didn't stand a chance next to the warriors of other clans.

Trishanakru’s fate was sealed. No matter what anyone did.

So, he had volunteered.

He was marching to a war he knew he could not win.

And yet… if he was going to die, he would die for something worthy.

_Octavia._

She was the only half-decent warrior Skaikru had and she’d returned to them to fight, so of course they would use her in the arena. And, while she was a good fighter, she too stood no chance next to the others. Without help, she would die in there.

Not if he could help it.

They’d ended things on a bitter note. She’d killed three of his clansman. It had been in self-defense, he’d seen that much. But the deed had returned her to her darker self. The one who couldn’t escape the past, the pain…

_This is who I am._

Those had been her last words to him after she’d killed his people and before she had left the farm for good.

He believe that she was a true-born warrior, but she wasn’t cruel, much less evil. Ilian knew that. He was alive because of her.

Now, he would save her life and make sure she won the deadly match, having the debt repaid and the woman he loved safe from Praimfaya.

_Ai gonplei ste odon. ***4**_

**Author's Note:**

> **_Trigedasleng_ Translations:**
> 
> ***1** Do not fear death.  
>  ***2** Mother  
>  ***3** For it is only the beginning of the next journey.  
>  ***4** My fight is over.
> 
>    
>  **A/N:** This has always been my [headcanon](http://thesupremefangirl.tumblr.com/post/160273901736). His sudden change of mind never made sense to me. Like, one minute he doesn't care about the war (even when Ankara called him to fight). He's perfectly happy with staying in the farm with Octavia in peace and dying in Praimfaya. But, as soon as she leaves to fight in the conclave, he suddenly changes his mind and decides that fighting for Trishanakru is all he cares about...


End file.
